


ML Love Square Kissing Prompts

by miraculoushearts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kissing Prompts, and kisses, lost of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculoushearts/pseuds/miraculoushearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I posted a kissing prompt on Tumblr and I got a lot of requests for our favorite Parisian superhero duo. I'm putting all of the short stories here and on my tumblr (miraculous-hearts). I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Ladrien  
> Number: 3-Shy Kiss  
> Pre-reveal  
> For tumblr user fb-anon

Somehow, someway, Marinette got sucked in. She can’t remember quite how she got into this situation, but she wasn’t going to complain. After all, who would say no to a photo shoot with Adrien Agreste!. But they only problem was…Ladybug was the one posing with the teen model. Since Adrien was going to be modeling new Ladybug and Chat Noir inspired clothing, it seemed only fitting that the famed super heroin would join him. For some reason, they couldn’t get Chat to join them. It seemed odd to Ladybug, since she figured he would love the attention.

  
She dropped into the park at 3:00pm sharp. She could already see Adrien and his photographer setting up near the fountain. Her heart started racing, and her face began to feel extremely hot. She was about to do a photo shoot with her classmate and her crush. But she was Ladybug right now, she couldn’t loose her cool. She had an image to uphold. Calmly, she waltzed over to where Adrien was sitting and waiting patiently. Before she could get a word out, Adrien popped up and greeted her with the sweetest of smiles.

  
“Ladybug!” he greeted her. He grabbed her hands and shook the fiercely, “I’m so happy you could make it!”

  
“Yes, yes, finally.” The photographer interrupted as he steeped in between the two of them. “At last we can begin. Adrien, move over here to the right…ok good. And Ladybug, to his left. Perfecto!”

The two teens did as they were told, moving and posing as they were told. The whole shoot lasted at least 2 hours. Marinette sort of felt bad for Adrien at this point. How could someone do this as a career. While they were in school, nonetheless. Taking and retaking pictures for this long in countless different outfits and poses. She admired many things about the blond boy, but she did not envy him.

  
At last, they were almost finished. Just as soon as Ladybug thought she could leave, the photographer said something that made her eyes turn to saucers.  
“Ok, Signora Ladybug, I only need on more picture,” he stated. “I need you to give Signor Adrien as kiss.”

  
“What?!” The two teens exclaimed together.

  
“Signor Adrien, please,” the photographer begged. “I need to take the best pictures to your father’s newest magazine, and I need photos that will dazzle and intrigue the readers.”

  
Adrien crossed his arms and frowned at the photographer’s response. “I’m not doing anything that would make Ladybug uncomfortable.”

  
“Well…” Ladybug finally spoke. “I wouldn’t be…apposed. After all, I’m not one to question the photographer. That is, if you’re ok with it, Adrien.”

  
Ladybug noticed Adrien’s face turn a slight shade of pink. His mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. He seemed a little out of sorts.

  
“You..you really don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Adrien finally said. “It’s really up to you.”

  
Ladybug swallowed hard, praying that no one noticed. “I’m sure. It’s ok.”

  
Adrien took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He turned to the photographer. “Ok, we’ll do it.”

  
“Fantastico! Now…” the photographer fixed the lighting as he spoke to the two models. “Signor, please place your hands on Signora’s hips. And Signora, your hands on his shoulders. Whenever you two are ready.”

  
The two looked at each other, faces flushed. Ladybug was almost trembling under his touch. “Are you sure you’re ok with this, Ladybug?” Adrien whispered.  
Ladybug could couldn’t find her voice, this was too much for her to handle. After a few seconds, she nodded her head, reassuring him that it was fine to continue.

  
She saw him close his eyes and lean down. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. She immediately shut her eyes and melted into his kiss, trying to act as natural as possible. Eventually, she forgot  they were doing this for a photo. Right now, all that mattered was her and him. She forgot about the lights, the flashing, the photographer. Nothing else mattered. At last, Adrien pulled away from her. Ladybug almost whimpered when he left her lips, but she kept calm all the same. She opened her eyes to see a very red and very nervous Adrien Agreste starring at her. She couldn’t help but giggle, it was too adorable. Who would have thought that Adrien would be so scared over a tiny kiss?

  
“We are finished!” the photographer pronounced excitedly. “You are a natural, Signora. And Adrien, brilliant as always.”  
The two finally steeped away from each other, giving the other some space. Adrien was the first to speak.

  
“That was…that was amazing,” he spoke in almost an inaudible tone.

  
“Th…thank you,” Ladybug stuttered. “I really enjoyed it myself.”

  
Adrien rubbed the back of is neck, now with a huge smile on his face. “So…I’ll see you around sometime?”

  
Ladybug returned his smile and waved as she pulled out her yo-yo. “Of course.”

  
She swung her yo-yo towards the closest building. And just like that, she was gone. Adrien stood there and watched her disappear, his heart beating a mile a minute.


	2. Sleepy Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: LadyNoir  
> Number: 14-Sleepy Kiss  
> Pre-reveal  
> For tumblr user reyxa

“What’s the matter Chat?” Ladybug asked her partner. “You’re not as spry and energetic as you usually are?”

  
Patrol that night had been pretty calm. No attacks, no trouble, just a regular night in Paris. They stopped on a nearby rooftop to catch their breath, but the black cat superhero had been unusually quiet during the entire run.

  
“Oh, no need to worry about me, my lady,” Chat responded, showing off his infamous Cheshire grin. “I’m just exhaaaa…” before he could finished, a loud yawn escaped his mouth. “Sorry, I’m just exhausted.”

  
“Oh,” Ladybug pondered. “I’m sorry. I’ve been feeling pretty out of it myself as well. We can finish patrol early if you want to get some shut eye.”

  
Chat raised his arms above his head, stretching them out. “No, it’s alright. I can make it,” he reassured her.

  
Ladybug crossed her arms in protest. “As your partner and your friend, I want you to be healthy. I’ll do the rest of the patrol tonight so you can get some sleep.”

  
Chat shook his head. “And leave you by yourself? What if an akuma appears? No way, not a chance.”

  
“I can take care of myself,” Ladybug retorted. Before she could speak again, she herself let out a yawn. She tried to hide it, but Chat wasn’t fooled.

  
“You were saying, Sleeping Beauty?” Chat teased as he chuckled. Ladybug only rolled her eyes. “Ok, how about this; we take turns napping for now. We’ll switch every 20 minutes. Is that reasonable?”

  
Ladybug opened her mouth as to protest, but closed it immediately. She figured there was no point in fighting him. After all, she was pretty tired herself, a little nap wouldn’t hurt. “Fine,” Ladybug finally agreed, “but you go first. You’re worse off than I am.”

  
“Sounds like a plan to me,” Chat smiled. “I promise to only take a little _chat nap_.”

  
Ladybug slapped her hand to her forehead. “Normally, I would reprimand you for making such a dumb pun, but I don’t have enough energy to.”

  
Chat laughed lighting as he took a seat at the end of the roof, letting his feet dangle in the air. Ladybug joined him, swinging her feet above the Parisian streets.

  
“Remember, 20 minutes, then it’s my turn.” Ladybug reminded him.

  
But she never got a response. Chat’s head was already drooping, chin to his chest, eyes closed. _Wow, he must have really been tired_ , she thought. While her partner was sleeping, she took in the sites of Paris. It was almost dark, you could almost make out some of the faint stars in the sky. Ladybug really loved the city at night, especially when she could see the Eiffel Tower lit up from her house. She sighed, drinking in all the sights and sounds Paris had to offer. It was so peaceful, she almost fell asleep right there.

  
But her train of though was interrupted when she felt a sudden weight on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Chat, now resting his head on her. She was about to push him off, but something stopped her. His face. He looked so at peace, so serene. His breathing was light and even, it was almost calming. She smiled down at her wiped out partner. And against her better judgement, she took her other hand and began to stroke his hair like a cat. He didn’t wake up, luckily for her. Watching him sleep only made her more tired and delusional herself. Without thinking, she laid a light kiss on his forehead. She can’t fathom what possessed her to do so, it just seemed fitting to her. In all honestly, it looked like he needed it.

  
“Silly kitty,” she whispered, still playing his hair. Before she turned her head to stare at the sky, she could have sworn she saw a small smile creep across Chat’s face.


End file.
